The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to ongoing improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, improvement in integration density has resulted from iterative reduction of minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for shrinking electronic devices has grown, a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies has emerged. An example of such packaging systems is Package-on-Package (PoP) technology. In a PoP device, a top semiconductor package is stacked on top of a bottom semiconductor package to provide a high level of integration and component density. PoP technology generally enables production of semiconductor devices with enhanced functionalities and small footprints on a printed circuit board (PCB).